Forgetting Nature: The Defeat
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: After running away from Dudley and his gang, Harry is lost in the forest. He is turned into a monster by a rogue wolf. Another pack finds him, and trains Harry to become one with his surroundings, only to be thrust back into the blood and gore of war. M/M
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling._

_R rated_

**Forgetting Nature**

The blurred trees whirled past the boy as he tore through the wood with all his might. Sounds surrounded the teenager: the thuds of his own heavy footsteps; the snapping of twigs underneath his feet; the sound of the wind running with him, bristling through the leaves; his own gasping breaths, begging for more air to run faster with; lastly there was the jeers and loud war cries of boys behind him. All wildlife had run away in terror from the loud noises of the gang chasing after Harry.

Harsh branches scraped at his face and body, attacking the trespasser. They scraped and cut, tugged and ripped. They weren't making Harry's escape any easier.

Harry had been minding his own business, sitting on the cold, metal swings in the usual delapidated playground. He had been taking his Sunday break from the bone shattering chores he had done that week. It was the summer before sixth year and Harry was still distraught over the death of Sirius. His birthday had already passed and it only made him feel worse as the noticeably missing letter from his godfather put the others of congratulations to shame.

In his stupidity Harry forgot that in the usual playground, he was bound to find the usual occupants. Dudley and his gang had arrived not five minutes after Harry had settled.

"_Oi, Freak! What do you think your doing? Those are our swings" Dudley had called upon seeing Harry. Harry just sat there, staring dumbly, biting his tongue so as not to antagonize his cousin and gang any further._

_A cuff round the head from the second in command proved Harry's tactics to be failing._

"_Are you deaf, freak? This is our park. We don't your pathetic, sorry arse contaminating the area." taunted Piers_

_An unknown boy, who was tall and had large shoulders stepped forward, looking Harry up and down in a disconcerting way. "Although it is a rather nice arse he has." A sneer appeared across the boys face and he licked his lips._

_Unsettled by the comment, Harry made to get up and move. He didn't want to waste his free time being bullied._

_Piers grabbed Harry's thin wrist, almost wrenching it from it's socket, before he could get away. Harry was dragged into the middle of the gang's circle and held there as two boys grabbed his arms pushing them behind his back so he was unable to see their faces._

"_What the fuck do you want Dudley? I'll leave if you want me to." Harry spat, facing his cousin._

_A fat hand collided with his face as Dudley slapped him. "Don't you dare speak to me like that, you freak!" Harry's glasses were torn from his head from the impact of the slap. He watched as a foot moved and crunched them under a bright red trainer. A deep bruised mark was already appearing on Harry's face and he clenched his teeth in pain._

_Dudley grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his face up so there were almost touching noses. Harry could see every spot and vile mark on his cousins face. Yellow teeth were bared at Harry and spit sprayed him as his cousin spoke. "I'm tired of your insolence, cousin. I think it time we teach you a lesson and have a bit of fun of our own." The other boys jeered, watching the scene with lust filled eyes._

_Dudley moved behind Harry whilst Piers moved in front. "Put him down on his knees." was Piers order. The two boys either side of Harry pushed him down so his arse was up and his face before Piers' crotch. A hand was squeezing and stroking Harry's clothed bottom. Harry's face contorted in anger and disgust as he realised what the gang was intending. _

_Harry screamed and started struggling against his firm holds, trying to wrench free. He lifted up his leg and kicked the boy on his left hand side. The boy in question yelled and abruptly let go of Harry's arm. Twisting around, Harry brought his now free arm to punch his other captor in the nose, who fell straight down. Harry leapt up to his feet, bounding through the gap the fallen boy had left. Before anyone could grab hold of Harry he had already breached the circle and was running like a mad man._

"_GO GET HIM!" Dudley screeched. And the chase was on._

The noises of the gang had started to fade but Harry carried on, trying to put as much distance as possible between the mob and himself. He would have run to Australia if he could. Leaping over a fallen tree, which simply looked like a lump of brown to Harry, he slipped on the fallen leaves when landing, having his foot land straight in a rabbit hole. A sharp crack along with a shooting pain up Harry's leg told him he had just broken his ankle.

Sitting on the forest floor Harry listened around him for the tell tale sounds of the hunting party. Silence was all there was. Harry fell on his back in relief, wiping his sweaty forehead whilst gasping for air. He lay there for minutes, staring up at the small patches of bright blue sky above him, regaining his strength. The green leaves of high trees covered the sky, blocking the path of what looked like freedom. He grabbed the dirt at his side, letting it run through his hands as a source of comfort. The soft ground was nothing like the hard tarmac of the playground

Finally, Harry sat up, wincing as he moved his damaged leg. Looking around he had no idea where he was or which way he came. In his line of sight all Harry could see were the surrounding trees, each looking identical to the next. The branches dull of lush green leaves blurred together, encasing Harry in a wildlife prison.

"Oh Bugger." Harry said, realising his predicament. At least it was safer then the previous one he had escaped from.

Standing up, Harry hopped to a nearby tree, grabbing hold of the rough bark for balance. Looking around Harry chose a direction and headed off, hoping to get home in time to cook dinner.

Six hours later, Harry flopped back down on the floor. His feet, leg and head hurt, his throat was dry, he was hungry and he was tired. The sun was setting, surrounding the area with a hazy, orange tint. Harry still had no idea where he was and had come to the obvious conclusion he was lost. He decided he should stay in one place until someone found him. Perhaps his luck would come in handy again and save him as it did every time. Oh, how he wished he had his wand, but alas, it was locked in the cupboard again.

Too tired to move, Harry closed his eyes. Just to rest them awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any characters. They belong to J.K Rowling

R rated

------

Harry awoke with a start. Something had disturbed him up from his deep slumber and an eerie presence filled the air. A shiver ran up Harry's spine and he quickly looked around to find out what had awoken him. His lack of glasses meant he could scarcely make out the tree two meters in front of him. All was a blur.

Looking up, he saw the full moon, high in the sky with its white light enhancing the mystical feel to the forest.

Harry smiled at the sight of the glowing orb. It reminded him of Remus, and he wondered how he was faring on this night. The smile quickly disappeared as Harry realised that the answer would not be too good, now Remus had lost the comfort of Sirius during the full moon, making the transformation even more unbearable then usual.

Suddenly sinking back into depression, Harry sighed and leant against the tree. The breeze swirled the leaves in front of him and they danced together tauntingly. Harry wrapped his arms around his torso, whilst huddling up. Dudley's second hand t-shirt did little to protect Harry from the cold night air.

His joints creaked at the movement and Harry shifted slightly, trying to remove the kinks that had developed from sitting in an awkward position for hours. Hours. Harry realised that people would have noticed had been missing by now. It had be hours since he had last been seen. A grumble in his stomach told Harry it had been hours since he ate his last meal.

A loud crunch was heard to the right, breaking Harry from his thought as he snapped his head to look at the creator. A blurry grey mass was making his way towards Harry in slow meaningful steps. Eyes wide, Harry tried to shuffle back, not wanting to find out what the creature with the dark, domineering aura was.

The creature growled at Harry for his sudden movement. His prey could not escape him yet.

Harry knew he was in trouble. He was injured and couldn't run. The creature before him had a murderous intent and Harry's loss of wand meant he had no means to protect himself. Momentarily taking his eyes off the oncoming beast Harry blindly reached around on the forest floor, in order to search for some sort of weapon. He grabbed a fallen branch and held it up in front of himself. Looking at his pathetic excuse for a weapon then at his oncoming attacker, Harry's resolve collapsed.

Now the creature was closer, Harry could make out more to its appearance. "Oh God." Harry thought in utter dismay. "A twigs not going to save me now." He panicked as he recognised the creature.

Large, yellowing fangs were bared and snapped at Harry. Deep, yellow eyes analysed its prey. Paws padded softly forward, barely making a sound on the forest floor.

Without warning, the creature pounced, snapping Harry's branch with a single swipe of its claw. Harry was pushed down against the floor as the creature's front paws crushed his shoulders. Claws dug into his skin and dark crimson blood poured out of Harry.

Too afraid to feel any pain, all Harry could do was stare at the oncoming attack, which would end his life. The werewolf opened his jaw and sunk his teeth into Harry's neck.

* * *

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the perfectly clear image of the field surrounding him. The long stems of wheat towered over Harry, casting a shadow over his face, that had no need to hold the normal circular spectacles. Harry could now see every grain along the tops, without his glasses. Looking up higher, Harry could easily see the details of the wistful clouds, floating above him.

The mixtures of smells, which impacted with his nose, made him gag. Petrol from speeding cars along the motorway made a sickening clash with the smells of sweet meadow flowers that surrounded the field. Some kind of metallic taste filled his mouth and nostrils and he licked his lips, hungry for more of the delectable liquid.

Sounds of horns and engines screeched through Harry's ears whilst the wind whistled to him, brushing her hands along the surrounding wheat stems.

Stretching, Harry explored the feeling of dirt beneath him, embracing him like he was home. Harry jumped up, twisting and turning his hips so he could get all of the cricks out from his body. His ankle gave no problems what so ever. Moving the newly healed ankle about he tried hopping a bit, enjoying the suddenly healthy happy feeling he had.

Whilst jumping Harry was able to clearly see the field and all its glory. Hopping on the spot, Harry turned, trying to get a nice view of where he was. He froze, the moment he saw what was behind him.

In one part of the field, all the wheat had been flattened down as objects filled the floor. Crimson blood painted the golden wheat. Three mangled bodies lay in the clearing, parts chewed off from them and flesh ripped from the boned by large claw marks. A female and two males. All adults, but unrecognizable for anything else.

The events of the night before, and the night before that, and the night when it all started came to Harry. A churning feeling in his stomach told Harry to lean forward, as he vomited next to one of the corpses. He was a monster now, a being who murdered without a second thought and took thrill in the hunt- just like his cousin's gang, only a hell of a lot worse.

Harry quickly went to wipe his face clean of his victims blood. He vomited again as he tasted the sweet metallic taste in his mouth. And then he ran. He ran far away from the gruesome horror scene, far from his nightmare, trying to escape his own monster.

The noise of the motorway faded out as Harry ran through fields. His new speed and strength allowed him to move further and faster. With a full stomach. Harry had enough energy to keep up for a long time. The sole of his bare feet mixed with the dirt below him encouraging him to carry on.

Coming to a hollow tree, Harry sat down with his knees drawn up and cried. He had no idea where he was and had no way of contacting people. He was a murderer and would no doubt be sent to Azkaban if he returned to the wizarding world. With no money, Harry couldn't feed himself between full moons. He couldn't return to muggle world without the possibility of losing control and attacking, as well as the fact they would scream and run the moment they saw the teenage boy covered in rags and blood.

He was alone and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

It hade been twenty-nine days since Harry's first full moon. Tonight would be another turning and Harry was fearing the worst. He had been wandering the area, stealing food from nearby towns and drinking from running rivers.

The sun was setting and Harry watched as the rays of light, which brought relief in his days, finally disappeared. Pain wracked through Harry's body and it contorted at awkward angles. A deafening howl escaped Harry's lips. During the transformation Harry asked himself why he hadn't committed suicide- _ah, right, because of that damn prophecy_.

In just five minutes, although it had felt like hours, a wolf replaced the boy. The wolf was twice the size of normal, human wolves. Its emerald eyes sparkled in the night and analysed the forest. The gleam of the full moon lit the silky black fur, which covered the whole of its body. The wolf, although beautiful would send the most daring huntsmen home with their tails between their legs.

The wolf raised his head and sniffed the night time air. The stench of humans enthralled his nostrils and sent shivers down his spin. They weren't too far, just and hour away, perfect for the wolf, which longed to run amongst his home in nature.

With another call to the moon, the creature took off into the night in search of its prey.

* * *

The second night of the full moon and Harry was eating his second meal. Only the sound of tearing flesh and Harry's hungry slurps sounded through the clearing. His victim lay on the floor, mouth open with eyes wide but no sound escaped from him, for he was long dead.

Another smell interrupted Harry's thoughts and he looked up at the cause. A large, dark brown wolf was circling Harry, surveying him with luminescent blue eyes. The beast growled at Harry, baring ugly yellow fangs, with many missing. Harry took on a defensive stance and growled back. _How dare this creature attack him when in the middle of a meal._

Suddenly, both creatures jumped at each other, their roars shaking the trees surrounding them. Claws and teeth were everywhere, trying to tear at the opponent. The wolves broke apart, panting and glaring at the enemy.

The brown wolf was a lot larger and stronger then Harry, but Harry was faster and swifter. He had already blinded one eye of his opponent, although his opponent had injured his right arm.

They restarted the fight and Harry quickly ducked beneath the large paw aimed at his head. Moving underneath the large body, Harry saw his target: the opponents throat was wide open, just begging to be chewed. Within seconds Harry had leapt up and sunk his teeth into the flesh, ripping open the oesophagus.

His opponent fell on his back, gurgling on his own blood. Harry watched, entranced as the fighter died on he forest floor.

A howling from not too far away, told Harry it was time to leave. He abruptly turned and scampered off into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

J.K. Rowling's characters- I don't own them.

R rated

Thanks for reviews- please give more :)

------

Fenrir Greyback and three other members of his pack padded on through the forest in their wolf forms. They were in search of the third seat who had not come back from a search; his disappearance worrying his family. Earlier that night, the strongest members of the pack had gone out in search of what was believed to be a rogue wolf. Dead human bodies had been turning up in the forest and the stench of another littered the forest. Someone had been hunting in Fenrir Greyback's territory and only a fool would dare to do that.

A howl from the left told Fenrir that a wolf named Agrost had found the missing third seat, named Jay. The beta, Muller, arrived with his alpha, following the howls of his younger brother, Agrost, leading them to a small bushy area.

Standing next to Fenrir, Muller looked at his brother, with the question of where their middle brother and third seat, Jay, was. Agrost turned and led his Alpha and older brother through the trees in a solemn march, his tail swishing behind him in agitation.

A dangeronus roar erupted from Muller's throat, as his eyes laid upon Jay's dead human form lying on the floor. Birds flew from trees in fear, the creatures scattered amongst the sky. Jay's body was covered in his own blood, his throat had been ripped out and the red liquid had spilled out onto the man's chest.

The body of a mangled, half-eaten human lay next to the dead werewolf. It was obvious that Jay had found the rogue wolf when he had been feasting.

Fenrir was already sniffing around in search of the murderer. Focusing on the task at hand, Fenrir withheld his anger, his jaw clenched, barely controlling it. Someone had killed a member of _his_ pack- there would be hell to pay. He growled in triumph at the smell of another werewolf; they could pick up a trail from here and hunt him down.

Fenrir raised his head and howled for the rest of his pack- there was the possibility of more then one killer, as wolves travelled in packs; if so they would need help. Answering howls filled the forest and soon the ground was shuddering as fourteen more werewolves arrived at the scene.

A female wolf ran forward at the sight of her dead son. She had matching blue eyes but her hair was a darker shade of brown; the colour was a trait which ran in the family. Whining she nudged Jay's still form, begging him to get up. She would have cried if wolves were able to. Her other two sons rushed over to comfort her, nuzzling and trying to move their mother along.

A growl from the alpha stopped the mourning of the three wolves. Mourning can wait- It was now time for revenge, something they most certainly looked forwards to. The wolves grinned, baring their teeth, at the anitcipation of a kill.

The pack quickly spread out in the clearing. Noses moved close to the ground, in search of a trail for them to follow. A young female quickly found a few paw prints which marked the earth and howled to her alpha. Fenrir gave the war cry to follow it and so, the hunt started.

* * *

It was now daylight and most of the pack had stopped to rest. Agrost, Muller, Fenrir along with another three males remained, all in search for the murderer. They walked barefooted through the forest, their keen noses sniffing for signs of other werewolves. The scent was easy to follow as the fallen leaves had absorbed what they could from the previous paws that had trodden on them.

The men, now in human form, all wore pairs of jeans with knives tucked in the belt loops. Those who were wizards before turning, held their wands instead of the weapon. The body temperature of wolves meant there was no need for shirts so they chose to go without, leaving their chests open to the wind that brushed against their skin.

The six crept through the bushes, barely disturbing the leaves beneath their feet. This was were they belonged and their forest embraced them, supporting them in their hunt.

* * *

Harry was standing in a stream, washing the remains of last night from his body. Blood seeped from his body and was carried down the stream. He sighed as the cool water ran over the bruises he had gained from the battle- they had almost disappeared as werewolves were able to heal quickly. Dudley's t-shirt was lying on the bank, drying from the wash Harry had given it, red stains had built up over the top, changing the blue to a dark , murky brown. Harry's jeans were roughly rolled up above knee level, to stop them getting damp, half his legs submerged in the water. The cold liquid rushed between his toes making Harry feel calm and relaxed. He was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep the day through.

He dunked his head underwater, trying to give his overgrown hair a clean. The constant noises and smells which disturbed his every day, vanished when Harry submerged his senses. His head started to cool and all Harry could hear was the bubbling of water.

Suddenly Harry was pushed down. His whole body went under. Water encased him and started giving the opposite effect from two seconds ago when it was just a calm stream. Panicking, Harry blindly raised his hands, trying to push the heavy force off of him. He opened his mouth to scream but water quickly filled it leaving Harry to start drowning. He was already tiring from his vain attempts in getting rid of the strong being above him.

Above water a blonde member of Fenrir's pack held the rogue werewolf under water. "Fenrir!" he called to his alpha. He pulled the struggling boy back to the surface so he could breathe, just as quickly he shoved the head back down, trying to control his prisoner.

The five werewolves came to the river surveying the small boy beneath the blonde named Conor. Another man named Drake came and grabbed one of the flailing hands which were waving above the water. Conor moved off the body and grabbed the other arm, dragging the boy to the bank.

Harry was held down, coughing up water and gasping for air. A small feeling of relief bubbled inside Harry as he breathed without trouble. However the two strong grips holding his arms quickly banished the feeling.

Fenrir, Agrost and Muller stood before the panting boy.

"How could a scrawny kid like this, kill Jay? It can't be him." muttered Agrost.

"No." Muller shook his head. "His scent was all over the clearing. It's him."

"Muller, Agrost. As relatives of the deceased you have the right to give any punishment you please. What will you do with him?" Fenrir asked his beta.

"We'll take him back to the pack and sort him out from there. Mother deserves to see his punishment too. He will die a dog's death." Answered Muller. His tone filled with disgust and bitterness.

He sneered at Harry, whose face was pressed to the floor. Bringing up the face of his brother's murderer he raised a fist, punching Harry straight in the jaw.

In the corner of his eye Harry saw the fist of an unknown man coming towards him. As it collided with his face blackness overcame him as he was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**J.K. Rowling owns the characters.**

**R rated**

Thnks for reviews :)

**---------------**

_In the corner of his eye Harry saw the fist of an unknown man coming towards him. As it collided with his face blackness overcame him as he was knocked out._

Harry awoke with his hands ties behind his back, which were then attached to a pole sticking up from the ground. The rough ropes of magical strings cut into his wrists, drawing blood and spilling it onto the ground. His back ached from the uncomfortable position and a pounding headache ran through his head from the punch he received earlier.

"Ah! So you are finally awake." A gruff from the side brought Harry's attention to the present.

Agrost watched the weedy boy try to turn in his binds so he could see his captors. The werewolf turned his back onto the boy and whistled to signal that the prisoner was a awake. Within no time the whole pack had arrived and were now watching Harry, eyes filled with greed as they knew a show was about to begin.

Muller walked forward and pulled Harry's head up by his hair. Big green orbs stared at the pack, darting back and forth in panic. Fenrir, who was standing over in the shadows, couldn't help but take in a deep breath as he saw the enchanting eyes.

"Here we have a murderer. This boy has been charged with the murder of third seat, Jay. Brother to myself and Agrost and son to Sara Ruddick." Muller announced to the pack. His tone was filled with mallice and although Muller couldn't wait to rip the boy to shreds, procedures had to be followed and the punishment would eventually be a pack decision.

It was a common misunderstanding that werewolves were riotous animals. No. Werewolves had laws, formalities and rules. Working together as a pack, they were actually very civilised.

"Mother, what do you suggest be a fitting punishment?"

Sara stepped into the inner circle. Although full of anger at the loss of her son, she couldn't help but feel pity at the young teenager before her. "We will hear his pleas. He has hunted in our alphas territory and will be questioned first. My alpha, you have first rights."

Fenrir left his shadowy corner to complete the formalities. An unwavering stare met his and Fenrir was disconcerted by it. Only fools and those wishing for death stood up to Fenrir Greyback. The same green eyes, which had only moments ago, taken Fenrir's breath away, glared at Fenrir with a cold, lifeless look.

Fenrir slowly circled the boy taking in every part of the petit figure. The spine jutted out from Harry's back in an awkward angle and Fenrir could count the small bumps if he wanted to. A sudden urge to lick and nip up and down the boys spine overcame Fenrir. He held his breath, trying to withhold the feeling and avoid the delectable scent that was flowing from the boys skin. Fenrir decided he was better off looking somewhere less appetizing and turned his back to the boy so he could continue circling him.

"Do you know who I am?" Fenrir asked. What Fenrir was really asking was why this boy was hunting in _his, Fenrir Greyback's,_ territory.

Harry looked up at the large muscular man before him. Scars littered the mans muscled chest and it was obvious this wasn't a man to be reckoned with. Harry thought about the question he had just been asked. He didn't really care about who his captors were. He didn't really care about much right now. The tone of the question had been filled with arrogance and superiority; the man must have been someone Harry was supposed to know.

"No." Harry sighed.

The pack that was surrounding him, shuffled in a haughtily manner. They were all thinking the same thing: _this boy is stupid; he doesn't know who he's dealing with._

"Perhaps I can enlighten you on the subject." started Fenrir. He wanted to invoke fear into the boy who was bound to the floor and yet dared to maintain eye contact with him. "I am Fenrir Greyback, maybe you recognize the name."

_Fenrir Greyback…. Greyback... Who?… hmm, Fenrir Greyback. _Harry knew he had heard the name but couldn't, for the life of him, remember where. The thought was eating him up and he was trying to rack his brains for where the name had been said.

_Wait! Fenrir Greyback?** THE**__ FENRIR GREYBACK!!!! _The ferocious werewolf who had gone around tearing peoples throat out and turning young children. The same Fenrir Greyback who had turned Remus Lupin. The man who was on Azkaban's most wanted list. The leader of the werewolves who supported Voldemort.

"Oh Shit. I'm screwed!" Harry muttered.

A dazzling grin appeared on Fenrir's face as he heard Harry's exclamation. _Ah, so the boy knew who he was. Perhaps he still could break him yet._

Meanwhile in Harry's mind, he wasn't panicking about the fact that there was a crazy mass murderer, most wanted werewolf standing in front of him. No. The only thing Harry was thinking was that he was about to be handed over to Voldemort.

All of Harry's reasons for staying alive was to kill Voldemort and fulfil the prophecy. Harry was caught in between trying to kill himself out of guilt and to stop the monster he had become, and staying alive to complete his duty. And now the deaths of all those humans he had killed were for nothing because he was going to die at the hands of the dark lord. There would be no chance for Harry to kill him whilst tied to a pole, all his efforts were for naught and he consequently lost all hope.

Fenrir smelt the sudden wave of depression that the boy was emitting. It wasn't just on the smell that it was shown. The boys body now hung limp against the pole, his head hung and eyes closed as if awaiting the final blow. Fenrir sniffed the air again, he was surprised when he caught no hint of fear. No, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his victims screaming in terror, not staring with blank eyes that couldn't care less.

Fenrir tried again, wanting to get the response he wanted. "So you do know who I am. Well, you must no you have been hunting in my territory, you have killed a member of my pack and now you will suffer at my hand. The short amount of time that remains as your life is about to become a living hell."

"I s'pose." Harry grumbled, not really listening to the short speech.

Fenrir's prisoner was getting on his nerves. Wait, scratch that. Fenrir's prisoner was on his nerves. He wanted nothing more then to snap that scrawny neck and make a point that nobody doesn't fear Fenrir Greyback; of course this would mean that the prisoner would not have had time to fear him.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!!" Fenrir roared out.

Harry looked up and his eyes once again met Fenrir's silver ones.

"Yes." Harry said, not a hint of insecurity in the tone. The answer was the honest to god truth.

Sara Ruddick was listening to the whole conversation between her alpha and son's murderer. She watched every emotion that flickered across the prisoner's face and analysed his every movement. Sara had already had her suspicions about the boy when they told her he was without a pack; but now she could see it before her: this boy believed himself to be a monster. He had no idea what a werewolf's life was like or how to control it. The boy was no murderer- just out of control, and an overwhelming feeling of pity swept over her.

"Alpha, will you let me speak to him?" Sara asked.

Fenrir nodded in approval before quickly sweeping back to the shadows, grateful for the chance to take a break would allow him to reign in his anger before he hurt somebody.

Sara bent down so she was at eye level with Harry. Her motherly feelings took over so her face was calm and her voice endearing. She wanted the boy to trust her.

"Where is your sire? You came without a pack, did you lose them?"

"…I don't have a pack and I don't know what a sire is." Harry answered. He liked this woman. She seemed kind and Harry relaxed. It's nice to see a kind face before death.

Members of the pack who were listening to the exchange, gasped in understanding when Harry answered the question. To not have a sire or pack would mean that this boy would have had no training in maintaining his newly found power. No wonder the boy was a mess, he couldn't control his wolf.

"Do you remember killing a wolf last night?"

Harry nodded and both Agrost and Mulller tensed. They were about to step forward and attack the boy when their mother turned and gave them a sharp glare, stopping them in their steps.

"That wolf was my son." Harry's head snapped up and absolute horror crossed his features. He was speaking to a relative of someone he murdered. It hurt just to be killing but to meet someone else he had affected was tearing him up.

"Now, what I want to know is if you meant to."

"NO! No. I didn't want to. I didn't mean to. I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Blinking away his tears, Harry looked back down again.

"Why you bastard! Don't lie to me. HOW DARE YOU SAY MY BROTHER'S DEATH WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" Muller roared and ran towards Harry with murderous intent. His brother held him back along with another man.

Harry flinched at the accusations, keeping his head down.

"Calm down Muller. I want to speak privately for a minute." Sara stood she walked off to the side, away from the group. Muller, Agrost and Fenrir followed her.

"What is the problem, Sara?" Fenrir asked. He was still waiting to see some blood and was tired from all the fussing about.

"I have an idea for punishment…"


	5. Chapter 5

J.K Rowling's characters

R rated

**-----**

"_**I have an idea for punishment…"**_

"Look, from what I hear this boy has had no training what so ever. He doesn't know about things like territory or how to restrain his inner wolf. He clearly thinks himself as a monster, hence the wish to die. I say that as punishment we do the opposite of what he wants and we keep him alive, he'll make penance by livning.."

Silence reigned over the astonished group as they slowly took in the words and ran it through their brains. Muller snapped out of his daze in a flurry of anger.

"WHAT!? Mother, are you crazy. He deserves to die! You can't take him in. He's just some pathetic rogue wolf, you can't invite him into our pack. He'll only….."

"Muller, be quiet!." Muller abruptly shut his mouth, frightened by his mothers angry tone. "He may be a rogue wolf now, but with a bit of training he can control himself. He's obviously strong. Even without training he managed to defeat our third seat- he'll be an asset to the pack."

At the sound of another warrior, Fenrir immediately perked up. His packs defence was number one on his list and now his third seat had gone there was a big gap.

"Mother, you can't do this. What about Jay? You're betraying your own son. And a rogue wolf is dangerous, he could tear the pack apart from the inside. Agrost! Say something!" Muller carried on his whining and turned to his younger brother in exasperation.

"I think he'll be alright once trained." Agrost said. His voice quiet and timid.

Muller gaped at his brothers own betrayal, barely aware of what his alpha was saying as he finalised the punishment.

"I agree with the plan, however he will be your responsibility. If he hurts us, it will be your name which is scathed. He will start as a parasite at the bottom of the pack, make sure he follows all his orders." He told Sara, his voice stern.

With a quick nod, Sara left to go the boy still tied to the post, with Agrost following.

Muller stood watching the retreating form of his mother. He did not like this at all, it was an insult to his brother's memory. There was no way Muller was going to accept that runt into his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry had been sitting at his pole, uncaring of the stares he was receiving from the pack who was surrounding him. He was wondering what was taking so long for him to be killed, but assumed they were waiting for Voldemort's arrival so he could kill the famous Harry Potter by hand.

The woman from before came to Harry with another man who he had seen earlier. The matching brown hair led Harry to assume it was another son of hers.

"We have decided upon your punishment."

Harry tutted and rolled his eyes. Surely it was obvious he was going to die, it wasn't like he didn't know.

"You will become a member of my family and I will teach you the ways of the wolf. You will obey our commands and will not try to run away. But first you will tell me your name."

Harry had frozen whilst gaping at the woman. His mind gone blank from the new information. He wasn't going to die! Harry wasn't sure whether this was better or worse. He was just wondering why he wasn't being killed when the realization of the last question hit him: they didn't know who he was!

From Harry's experiences in the magical world he had started to assume that everyone who saw him, knew who he was; who could miss the big red scar on his forehead that practically yelled his name out to the world? Then he realised that they must not be able to see it. A mixture of his overgrown fringe and collected days worth of mud and grime must be covering it. A plan started to form in Harry's head: maybe he could get out of here without having to even look upon Voldemort's ugly snake face.

A cough brought Harry out of his thoughts and he remembered that he hadn't answered the question yet.

"Oh! My name is Harry Pot…Ugh, 'Hack' hmm, sorry, sore throat. My name is Harry Evans."

"Agrost, get Harry some water for his poor throat. Right, Harry, here you will be known as Harry Ruddick, OK? My name is Sara, the man who was just here was Agrost and the other man you saw earlier with the same hair is called Muller, my eldest son. He is the beta of the pack."

"Beta?" Harry asked. From what littler knowledge Harry did get from Remus and Defence Against The Dark Arts, Harry had only heard of an Alpha in the pack, whom he had assumed was Fenrir Greyback.

"I'll explain that later. Now I'm afraid you'll have to stay tied up here until tomorrow once the full moon has gone. Don't worry, I'll stay here with you and guide you through it, but first we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Fenrir had just finished making his announcement to the rest of the pack. There were a few sneers but no people dare threaten the Alpha. He returned back to where the prisoner, or now new recruit named Harry was.

"….Alright, your sire is the person who turned you by biting you. Can you tell me how you were turned and when this happened."

Fenrir sat down next to Sara and Agrost who were deep in conversation with Harry. He realised that Muller must be off sulking about the new member of his family and decided he would talk to his beta about duty's later.

"I was turned about two months ago or two full moons ago, whatever you want to call it. I was lost in the woods near my home and was attacked by a werewolf with grey fur. That's all I remember. When I awoke I wasn't in the same forest and the wolf wasn't anywhere nearby."

"Hmm. Definitely a rogue wolf; there's been more of them lately. It's worrying they're getting so close to humans. I guess this means you know nothing apart from what they told you at wizarding school, and before you ask I wasn't a witch before I was turned but I recognize your scent as that of a wizard's. That's one more thing I'll need to talk to you about." Sara sighed "Now, what can you tell me about your life before you turned. Your parents must be out searching for you."

Harry paled. He hadn't thought up his story yet. He guess he'll have to keep it vague.

"My parents died when i was a baby. I lived with my uncle and aunt and their son. But you don't need to worry about them; they're probably celebrating my departure and I have no interest in returning to them. Um… I went to Hogwarts… I'm sixteen….err, I'm not sure what else to say."

"That's alright sweetie. Your disappearance from Hogwarts may be a problem but I'm sure it's fine. You said your relatives didn't care, did you come from an abusive home?"

"Um…yeah. It wasn't too bad. They were muggles and were pretty much afraid of me. They didn't touch me because they thought I had some kind of disease- I was basically a freak to them. My cousin and his gang were worse though, they were the reason I ended up lost in the woods."

"Ah. You poor thing. We'll I'll take care of you. Now, about the basics…"

Fenrir then got up and left. For some reason he was finding it difficult to listen to what the boy was saying. The moving pink lips were distracting enough but the innocent voice coming out of them made Fenrir's head swirl.

From what Fenrir had heard, he had a decent amount of information about the boy. As a wizard, he would need retraining in his new magic. He had also not yet reached mating age so had no problem with having to worry about him going after the females in the pack, well, not for another year anyway.

Oh, well. No need to worry, the kid wasn't his responsibility. Now he had better things to do: attend to his beta and go hunting for his pack.

* * *

The sun was now setting and Harry was still tied to his post. His legs were dead and his back creaked whenever he moved. The members of the pack had re-gathered for the night's transformation and families had started settling down together. Agrost was currently telling Harry how to embrace his wolf so as not to harm anyone, thyis was Harry's first lesson.

"If you don't want to kill humans it's good to have a dead animal in front of you, that will sedate your wolfs hunger. Now, rather then fight it you just need to except it, that way it will hurt less and it will be easier to control. It takes some time getting use to. You grew up in a suburban area so it will probably take months before you have full control in nature. When you're starting to take control of your wolf it will be like having two voices in your head- yours and the wolf's. Remember it's your conscience which guides you both so try not to let the hunger get the best of you. Make sure your balanced- the wolf wants nature and hunts so let him have it, just reign it in to the right length on the leash.

Speaking of leashes, you'll be tied down for tonight so you won't attack members of the pack. I'll bring you a deer later… Um, I think that's it. Oh! We don't use wolfs bane potions because that just messes with the system making it more painful…I guess that's it. I'm going to loosen your ropes for the transformation- I'll call Conor."

And with that Agrost left, running off towards the middle of the pack. In no time at all he was back with the blonde man Harry remembered being attacked by. Conor quickly got out his wand, loosened Harry's ropes and left again, without another word.

"He seemed friendly." Harry sarcastically said to Agrost,who had sat back down next to him.

"Hm.. Wel I suppose he might be one of the members who are against you joining but he's generally just a solemn guy. Don't think too much about it." Agrost said, smiling at Harry.

The two had already started to get to know each other. It seemed Agrost knew practically everything about werewolves as he grew up as one. His mother had been turned when she was young and had had a family with her mate in the pack. Agrost's father had died of old age a while ago so he was quite protective of his mother. Whilst looking up to his brother, Agrost often disagreed with his ways. Agrost was the responsible one whilst Muller was the hot head.

Both Harry and Agrost avoided the topic of Jay as they were worried about how the other might react.

Eventually the sun finally set and the moon took it's place. Howls and shouts started to build up in the pack until the night was filled with them.

Harry himself was howling towards the moon. He was trying not to fight the power invading his body, but the unbearable pain made his own magic try and dispel it. His transformation was faster then as his magic gave up in the battle as it was told to, however the pain was just as bad and left Harry lying on the floor, panting for breath.

His wolf took over like it had done, just as easily as before, but this time Harry's memories as a human crept into the wolf's mind affecting his decision. The wolf looked around at his new pack. He whined, not sure what to do with his new relations. Harry's wolf quickly recognized Agrost before him. His dark brown fur was exactly like the rest of the family's. Agrost stood to go and check on Harry. He was quite a bit larger then Harry even though Agrost was one of the smaller males in the pack.

Harry yelped at Agrost, wanting to play with his friend. He tried to move towards him but found something was holding him back. The wolf immediately started to panic at the restraint. Harry, barked, growled and howled; all the while jumping and snapping at the wolves nearby. He wanted to be free, he wanted to play.

Sara and Agrost had noticed Harry's blind panic and were circling him, trying to calm him down. Whenever one tried to get close Harry would snap at them in anger. Harry was pulling on his binds causing himself injury, already, deep cuts were forming around his front paws and throat.

Other wolves were now watching the scene. Many had already gone off hunting or the young ones were playfully fighting. The small audience was enough to create a crowd around Harry and the enclosure was not helping to calm Harry's wolf.

A roar caused the crowd to jump and disperse as the alpha cut through them to find out the cause of the commotion. Agrost and Sara backed away, heads bowed down, knowing they had already failed in containing Harry.

Harry himself was too busy trying to cut the ropes to notice his alpha. A growl made him alert and Harry looked at the large silver wolf in front of him. It was obvious Fenrir was displeased by the commotion and for the first time Harry's wolf felt fear of another. Immediately recognizing his leader, the wolf fell to his knees, his head on his paws and eyes downcast in submission.

Fenrir was pleased by the action of the new recruit, already settling in to the pack. He approached the small shuddering wolf for punishment, taking in as much detail as he could. Harry's small black form was the absolute opposite of Fenrir's. The contrast between midnight black fur and pure silver was the same has the contrast of the moon in the night sky. Fenrir's massive form only increased Harry's obvious lack of height; making him look like a mere cub next to the alpha. The only similarity was the fact that both wolves maintained the colour of their eyes, a sign a power and magic. Both silver and green shone in the dark like rare jewels, both beautiful in the moonlight.

Fenrir went over to the black wolf and bit his ear. It was a small punishment but it was a start. His fang pierced straight through the skin and blood poured into Fenrir's mouth. The warm liquid landed on Fenrir's tongue and he suddenly felt dazed and completely relaxed. The taste in his mouth was overpowering him and he leap back as if he had just been attacked, before he let his guards completely down. Not knowing what had happened, Fenrir ran off to join the hunt, barely taking a second glance at Harry.

Harry lay wimpering at the stinging sensation in his ear, he knew that he could have suffered a worse punishment, but his wolf meremly argued that he only wanted to play. Agrost and Sara both came and settled down beside him as comforters. Agrost dragged a deer behind him, with it's leg caught in his teeth He layed it down infornt of Harry and the wolf quickly set to work, tearing it apart.

The night carried on in silence and contentment. Harry felt little conflict within himself and couldn't help but feel safe for the first time in months.

* * *

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**J.K Rowling's characters**

**R rated**

---------------

_The night carried on in silence and contentment. Harry felt little conflict within himself and couldn't help but feel safe._

A month and a half had passed and Harry was finally settling in. He had long ago been released from his binds and was currently practicing his hunting skills. Agrost lay low in the grass at his side, eyes narrowed in concentration and kept straight on the prey (a young doe, by herself). Both Harry and Agrost held spears in their hands, ready for use. They made no sound. Patience was vital and there was to be no rushing ahead and making a racket.

Harry lay perfectly still, barely noticeable in the grass. There were grains of dirt that inched themselves in between his toes; the wind rushed through his hair, caressing his scalp. He felt peaceful and at home here, it was thanks to his training that he could be so calm.

Although Harry was still unable to take complete control of his wolf, the transformation was now a lot faster and less painful. Agrost and Sara had done most of his training when telling Harry about how to live as a wolf. Conor and another female, who turned out to be Conor's mate, was teaching Harry how to use his newly found magic. Because Harry still lacked a wand, he found he was very much restricted in casting the spells he learnt back at Hogwarts. Instead he focused on how to use the magic in trees, earth, water and rocks to his advantage. Although learning slowly, Harry was becoming one with nature and had started to bend it to his will.

Secretly, Harry was practicing wandless magic. He hated being without a wand and had already managed to cast a lumos and wingardium leviosa without it. He was unsure as to how the pack would take it, if he was becoming stronger without their knowledge. He was already keeping plenty of secrets from them and although it was all part of the plan, he couldn't stop the twinge of guilt he was developing.

To keep his identity hidden, Harry made a point every morning of checking his scar was covered. Whether it be with dirt, blood or simply his fringe, he made sure no one suspected a thing.

Harry could not help but question his intelligence as to have not run away the moment he was released from his binds, but looking next to him, where his brother kneeled, Harry knew it was because of the prospect of a family. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry had become attached to the Ruddick's- to the whole pack. They were his family and Harry couldn't bare to leave his chance of happiness.

Muller had made a point of having nothing to do with Harry and Harry made sure to try and avoid him. Harry knew that Muller hated him, even after all this time, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He rarely saw his alpha. Of course Harry didn't mind that he didn't have to see one of Voldemort's supporters everyday. The fact the Greyback had not bothered to check on Harry meant he was content with where Harry was in the pack and the progress he had been making.

The only news Harry had heard, of the outside world, was what he eavesdropped in on conversations as he passed by. In one discussion he heard his name and his disappearance being mentioned. Harry had frozen in fear upon hearing it, worried the pack may figure it out. It must have been big news for the information to have travelled so far into the forest. Luckily, no one had made any connections between Harry Potter's disappearance and Harry Ruddick's appearance

Although still at the bottom of the pack Harry had gained the respect of many members with his natural fighting ability along with his speed. During one of the full moons he had joined in with Agrost and some of the younger members in playful fighting, he had quickly defeated all of those competing including Agrost who had had twenty years of experience as growing up as a wolf. Harry was told that he would definitely be trained to be a warrior and there were plans for trainers to be organised for him.

The doe suddenly perked up and looked to the side, Agrost tensed, ready for the chase. A snapping of twigs from another direction sent the doe off but kept Harry and Agrost still, waiting to find out the cause.

The smell of humans inflared in their nostrils, and not just any humans: wizards. Both Agrost and Harry lay low in the grass, wary of what was to come. Four wizards rushed through the trees and came to a halt just four meters away from Harry and Agrost.

"Ok, we're close enough to the pack from here. Greyback's across the river. Jools says there are no other members of the pack with him. We'll apparate roughly thirty meters from him and then cast the charms so he can't sense us. Jools, you take West; Johnson, take South; Bailer, take East and I'll take North. The moment we give the signal, the others will come. We're only here to take out Greyback. Ready?…Ok. Go"

Four cracks immediately filled the air as the aurors apparated. Both Agrost and Harry immediately left their hiding space and took off at a sprint towards the river. Their hearts were pounding in their chests. Someone was out to attack their alpha, anger and worry filled their bodies and propelled them forwards.

Harry quickly took the lead as he was the fastest member of the pack and there were few who could match his speed. Agrost pounding footsteps were lost behind him as Harry rushed out of the wood.

Harry ran straight through the field where he knew the river was on the other side. There! Fenrir was standing in the river, hunting for fish with his bare hands. Harry swerved to the right, trying to reach his alpha, who was still so far away. Then Harry saw them, the four aurors were creeping out of the wood on the other side, all of their wands were raised and pointed directly at Fenrir who was oblivious to the danger he was in.

The auror named Johnson moved his wand in an incantation.

"NO!" Harry screamed and threw his spear with all his power. The spear flew across the field and went straight through Johnson's side, who consequently collapsed face first into the river as his heart stopped.

Fenrir had heard the cry and abruptly turned, now aware of the wizards. Within a second he had his clawed hand through Jools' stomach, who had been distracted by the appearance of Harry.

Harry was now close enough and had leapt onto the back of Bailer, trying to bring him down.

"Reducto."

Harry was hit by a red light and was thrown of the man's back and straight into a large Conifer tree. A sickening crunch made Harry's head spin and he fell to the floor, unable to stop the descent as he was already unconscious…


	7. Chapter 7

**J.K Rowling's characters**

**R rated**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Yes it is a slash, sorry I have a tendency to forget to put that in my summary's.**

**Just so I get this right, Reducto blasts objects out of the way of the curser. **

**Neither Fenrir or Harry realise their mates yet.**

**And Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviews. I love them as always.**

---------------

_A sickening crunch made Harry's head spin and he fell to the floor, unable to stop the descent as he was already unconscious…_

"Oi. Kid."

A gruff voice was shouting down Harry's ears and bursting his eardrums. The noise which brought Harry out of his unconscious state was not doing anything to dull the blinding pain that was there to welcome Harry as he awoke.

"Ruddick. You alright?"

Harry vaguely noticed he was being roughly shaken and the motion did nothing to help his confusion and merely rattles his brain even more. He could barely remember what happened, not that he cared at the moment, all he wanted was to get rid of this pain.

He groaned in irritation. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to find the person who was waking him up so rudely. Worried, grey eyes met his. _The Alpha! _Harry quickly sat back up, bashing his forehead with Fenrir.

"Argh." Harry cried and fell back down. He tried again and slowly sat up to see his alpha kneeling next to him, now with a red mark on his forehead; he looked away, embarassed for his clumsiness. Trying to regain his bearings, Harry looked around the field; he saw Agrost at the river, dragging four dead bodies out of it. The river ran red with the blood of fallen aurors and it painted over Agrost's hands and chest. Looking back at his alpha, Harry saw the man to also be covered in blood, but not a single wound scathing his body.

Harry sighed in relief. His Alpha was safe and the aurors, gone.

Fenrir watched the boy as he looked around the area. He could see every emotion which flickered the boys emerald eyes: confusion, fear and worry, and then relief. A feeling of pride and happiness welled up inside of him, like an inflated balloon. The boy was scared for _his_ safety, not that he needed to be, but Fenrir still felt good to be cared for.

The moment Fenrir saw Harry get hit by the hex, he felt pure anger swell up inside of him; _how dare they attack his pack member! _Fenrir immediately set to work destroying the last two aurors. He dodged the curses which were thrown at him and quickly tore out both of their throats without a seconds hesitation; there was no chance of mercy. Agrost arrived just as the last auror had fallen and had immediately rushed over to Harry's unconscious form.

Now Harry was awake and Agrost was busy trying to hide the bodies. They had to get back to the pack without leaving a trail, there was no need for more aurors to come.

Harry abruptly stood up. This was not a good idea as he quickly lost his balance and started to fall forwards, the forest floor jumping into his vision. Automatically he grabbed hold of the nearest thing to him for support: his alpha. Fenrir quickly hauled Harry up to stop the descent, surprised by his own action of saving the boy from falling. It was obvious the boy couldn't stand with his concussion and moved the teenager around so he could place the kid on his back. There was no time to wait for a recovery and they had to get moving fast.

"Ruddick!" He shouted at Agrost, with Harry now securely fastened. "Follow me."

And with that, Fenrir took off at a swift jog towards the rest of the pack.

* * *

The smell of human blood had alerted the pack that something was wrong. Everyone had left their previous activities to group together and they were now wary of the missing three members.

The beta noticed the scent of his alpha and younger brother approaching, he turned in their direction to greet them as they burst through the bush.

The site of the pack's alpha covered in blood was an everyday occurrence, however the fact it was wizard's blood had the whole group on edge.

"What happened?" Muller asked. His eyes darting between his alpha and the new Ruddick member on his back.

"Aurors." Fenrir said casually. "Kid saved me." and Fenrir nodded his head to Harry behind him.

Harry beamed in pride at the comment. He had saved his alpha. All the pack members who heard were nodding at Harry, giving him large grins. As Harry was dropped down, off Fenrir's back, people came forward to give him a pat on the back and give him thanks along with congratulations. He was now a definite member; there to stay. He had gained their trust.

"Everyone, we got aurors on our tails, time to move." Fenrir yelled out across the group.

The pack wasted not time splitting up to pack their things and prepare to leave. Agrost came and dragged Harry away from the alpha and beta as they discussed where to move to. Sara hurried over to join her son and adopted son. She wrapped Harry in a warm hug.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so proud of you. You did a very brave thing. Are you hurt anywhere?" She let go at Harry so she could give him a thorough look over, lifting up his arms to check for bruises and holding up his head.

"Sara, I'm fine. It's ok. I just hit my head." Harry said, stepping away from the overly motherly woman, who reminded him of Mrs Weasley.

"He was knocked unconscious" Agrost interrupted. The comment started Sara up again and she re-embraced Harry. Harry glared at his older brother over Sara's shoulder and stuck his tongue out, who in return smirked.

"Sara, you need to get moving. We don't have much time." An elderly wolf, named Antoine, warned Sara.

Letting go of Harry she ushered her sons over to help with the packing.

In no time at all, everyone was ready to leave. The alpha leading the pack and beta taking the back with warriors surrounding the sides, the pack left to move to a new forest.

* * *

_I don't paticualrly like this chapter and know i can do better, but my mind just isn't working and i couldn't move on from it and it's short. Sorry, please forgive me._


	8. Chapter 8

J.K Rowling's characters

R rated

Some violence in this chapter.

Thank you for reviews :) Love you all.

**---------------**

_**Screams of terror, echoed through the house. Blood seeped through the ceiling; red, ruby droplets landing on Harry's scales, staining them with the vibrant colour. Harry slithered upstairs following the delectable scent of fear and pain. He reached the bedroom and turned to where his master stood, watching the muggles as they were beaten and tortured. Although his facial expression was completely neutral, Harry could see the glee and sadistic joy in his master's blood red eyes.**_

_**A woman's piercing shriek filled the room as she arched her back in pure pain. Two death eaters towered over her casting curse after curse. The woman screamed again, tears rolling down her eyes. She spasm on the floor, completely unable to control her body. A sudden crack silenced the woman as her spine broke; she slumped on the floor, lifeless, with empty eyes.**_

_**Harry moved over to the man who was screaming at his dead wife. The death eaters who were already playing with the man, left at the sight of Harry and moved over to the petrified children, instead. **_

_**Harry looked into the man's eyes who stared back in fear. Now free from his previous captors, the man tried to turn and run through the door, leaving his children behind and ignoring the snake. A bone snapped in the man's leg and he fell back to the floor in a crumpled heap. The bone had ripped through the skin and the white bone clanked against the floorboards. Harry looked at his master who had his wand out and pointed at the man. Snake and man grinned at each other in amusement. **_

_**Harry slithered over to the still man and started to wrap around him. He started to squeeze, watching the man's face, as he stared wide eyed with his mouth hanging open and gasping for air. Harry couldn't help but shiver at the man in his embrace. Baring his fangs, he jumped forward, stabbing the man's eyes, neck and cheeks. The muggle screamed, losing more precious air. Harry pulled on his coils, listening to the snaps and crunches of the man's ribs as they broke one by one. Blood dribbled from the man's mouth, telling Harry that a rib had punctured his lungs. All too quickly the man stopped breathing altogether. His own eyes were now torn and messy from Harry's bites, an ugly death compared to his wife's pale form next to him. Harry opened his mouth and unhinged his jaw. He was hungry and it was time to feed.**_

Harry screamed again. His scar was burning and pain wracked through his body. He continued to watch the vision, unseeing to what was around him.

Sara was watching in horror as the young boy writhed in pain. Three people surrounded him, holding his arms and legs as they flailed about trying claw at nothing. The whole cave had woken up to the boys screams and the pack was now standing and watching Harry Ruddick and his nightmare.

Agrost was clutching his mothers arm. He was scared for his brother; he knew Harry had been having nightmares previously over the past few months. The boy had often woken up screaming only to quickly leave and walk into the night. When asked, Harry would say it was just a nightmare, or it was a memory of when he was still rogue, but it was never this bad. He shouldn't have memories of his time as a rogue any longer as Harry now had complete control of his wolf. Agrost had been the only one to know of Harry's nightmares; it was their secret, but the information he did hold was not enough. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with his brother, he wanted to fix it.

"He's burning up. Get me some water and a cloth." One of the healers yelled out, over Harry's screams and a few pack members ran off to get the supplies.

Muller sat in the shadows, watching in disgust as everyone doted over the boy. Somehow, the bastard had managed to gain everyone's trust and worm his way into the pack. Even the alpha accepted him and was currently standing amongst the crowd as an onlooker.

The water and cloth had arrived and a female who was currently cushioning Harry's head, started to mop the teenager's forehead in attempt to cool down his temperature.

Suddenly, he arched and hissed out something unintelligible. The crowd jumped back in fear and shock at the boy's unexpected movements.

The girl who had been moping Harry's head gasped and jumped back, backing away from her post next to Harry.

"That scar…he…he has Harry Potter's scar!" Everyone's attention snapped over to the hysterical girl and the healers halted their work. _What did she just say? _Those who had been witches or wizards in their previous life, all moved forward to get a closer look.

Fenrir stepped forward and grabbed the girl by her shoulder so he could turn her to face him.

"What? What did you say?"

"There" She said, pointing at the red lightning bolt, which had now been uncovered from it's dirt and grime. "I'd recognize it anywhere, I grew up reading the stories of Harry Potter."

Fenrir stared at scar, trying to comprehend what he had just been told.

"Out! I want everyone who doesn't need to be here, OUT!" Fenrir screamed in fury at his pack. People tripped over themselves, trying to get away from the angry alpha. Soon the cave was empty except for healers and the Ruddicks.

The healers carried on with their work, whilst the alpha and the Ruddick's sat down watching the boy in silence and wonder.

"He's the right age…and he said he went to Hogwarts." The healer from earlier, who seemed to be the expert on the subject of Harry Potter, listed reasons as to why it was possible that this was Harry Potter. "And he's been using his first name, it would also be why he feared our alpha so much: because of Voldemort. And he was hissing earlier, I hear he speaks parselmouth- or was it parseltongue?"

The woman finished her list and sat in silence. Harry had stopped screaming but was panting heavily, tossing and turning. The healers no longer had to hold him down, but every so often they would flinch as Harry twitched. Everyone stared at Harry's pale form, all wondering what they were going to do now.

"We have to kill him, or take him to the dark lord." Muller declared.

Everyone turned in shock to Muller. They knew that this was the most obvious thing to do, especially with the side of the war their leader was on, but it was still unthinkable, this was member of their pack.

"No." Fenrir said, never taking his eyes off Harry.

"What? You can't be serious?" Muller almost yelled at his alpha.

"I owe him a life debt. We can't kill him." Fenrir's tone held utter determination and sincerity, which surprised everyone in the cave, it was very rare for their alpha to show such care.

"Then we'll throw him out. He's a danger to the whole pack. If the light side find us with him, they'll kill us for having their saviour. If the dark side find us with him then they'll kill us for being traitors. We have to get rid of him." Muller tried to reason.

Agrost jumped up to defend his little brother. "You can't do that. He can't just leave our pack, he'll lose control of his wolf, go back to rogue."

"He _is_ a rogue wolf and he isn't part of _our _pack, none of _us_ turned him."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Sara screamed at her eldest son, disgusted with his words. "He IS a part of our pack, he is a part of OUR FAMILY and he is YOUR BROTHER! So don't you dare…"

"HE IS NO BROTHER OF MINE. HE IS A MURDERER. HE KILLED MY BROTHER, HE DESERVES TO DIE."

"**SHUTUP!" **Fenrir roared at the family, who all jumped back at the noise.

"He'll be given punishment for lying to us and putting the pack in danger because of it. Otherwise, we're keeping him. We'll just have to be careful from now on." Fenrir words were final and everyone accepted that the conversation had ended.

Muller bit his tongue, holding back his insults to his alpha. Holding his breath as he held his anger, he stormed out of the cave, not daring to argue with Fenrir. Agrost and his mother both hurried over to Harry, clutching his hands on either side of him, still fearful for his health.

"Tell me when he wakes up." Fenrir ordered to one of the healers who gave a quick nod.

Fenrir stood to leave but was stopped by Sara. "Thankyou. My alpha." she whispered, her eyes were gleaming with tears she had been holding- her family now torn apart.

Fenrir turned and looked away. With a quick nod of acknowledgement he left the cave.

---


	9. Chapter 9

**J.K. Rowling's characters**

**Thank you for reviews ****J**

**--------**

Harry groaned in agony as he awoke. His head felt like it had been split open and his whole body was on fire, his skin crawling with after effects. Last nights vision suddenly came to him and Harry abruptly rolled over and vomited onto the cold stone floor.

"Shh. There, come on, it's alright." Sara's comforting tone reached Harry's ears and he felt her rub circles on his back, whilst wiping his mouth with a damp cloth.

Harry moved onto his back so he could stare up at the ceiling. He kept his eyes narrowed, fearful for the light's effect on them. His breathing was heavy as the pain slowly ebbed away. A large hand was holding Harry's own one, which he recognised as his older brother's. Harry looked to Agrost, not even moving his head.

"Why didn't you tell me they were this bad? What are you dreaming about, Harry?" Agrost asked, his blue eyes full of worry as the stared into Harry's

Slowly, Harry shook his head in answer and went back to staring at the ceiling. Harry continued listening as Sara gasped and started speaking to Agrost.

"You knew? You knew he was having nightmares like this, and didn't think to tell me? You didn't think to tell our alpha earlier when we were discussing the situation? How long has this been going on for?" She shrieked at Agrost. Harry winced at the loud voice which pierced through his head.

"A few months." Agrost muttered, ashamed at having kept the secret. "Harry just said they were memories of his time as a rogue, but… I don't really believe that. From what I've seen it's only been once every few weeks. He would wake up screaming, but it was never this bad."

_Oh yeah, blame it one me_. Harry thought to himself.

Sara tutted. "Go get Fenrir. And make sure you tell him what you just told me."

Agrost swiftly left the cave, stealing a second glance at Harry. The mans movements were jerky, his body getting used to moving his muscle after sitting still for five hours and his brain holding him back, scared of what the Alpha will say once he heard the secret. Sara moved back to dabbing Harry's forehead and holding his hand.

"I'm going to have to have a word with you mister. You are in a lot of trouble." She muttered at Harry, shaking her head.

Harry heard the words but could barely acknowledge them. He simply continued to stare at the ceiling, too tired to do anything.

Soon, the heavy thuds of Fenrir's footsteps echoed around the cave. Harry glanced at Sara who was kneeling next to him with her eyes down submissively. From where Harry was, he couldn't see his alpha. He wanted to move, so he could recognise his leaders presence, but his body ached at just the thought of movement.

"Sit him up." Fenrir ordered.

Agrost quickly moved round to Harry. He picked up the small boy and lent him against a wall. The sharp rocks dug into Harry's back and he wriggled into a more comfortable position.

Fenrir stood in front of Harry, staring down at the crumpled boy. "Leave."

Both Sara and Agrost stood to go. Sara paused, looking back on her alpha and son.

"He's still weak. He-"

"I'm just going to ask him a few questions." Fenrir cut off, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Once the two had left, Fenrir kneeled down in front of Harry and took the boys face in his hands. Harry kept his eyes down, submissively.

"What is your name?" Fenrir asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Harry Ruddick." Harry said, his eyes down submissively.

"No. Your real name."

"…Evans" Harry said, not entirely sure where this was leading.

Fenrir punched the wall next to Harry's head with a loud bang. Rock scraped off the side and Harry flinched at the noise and movement.

"I'll give you one last chance to answer truthfully. What. Is. Your. Name?

Harry's eyes opened wide. Understanding dawned on him and he stared down at the floor, not daring to move. _They knew! And now Harry was going to die, his pack would kill him and hand him over to Voldemort. _Tears glistened in Harry's eyes and rolled down his face. It wasn't the thought of death, but rather the though of leaving his pack, of his pack knowing he had lied to them.

A hand roughly grabbed the side of Harry's head and pulled it up so Harry was looking into Fenrir's eyes.

"You will tell me your name, pup." Fenrir ordered.

"Harry…Harry Potter"

Fenrir stood up and letting Harry's head fall back down. Fenrir couldn't help but let his heart swell at the sight of the crying boy. The need to reassure him overcame Fenrir and he knelt back down, embracing the boy in a warm, uncharacteristic, hug.

Harry tensed as large muscled arms encased him but the warmth and rhythmic breathing that came from his alpha calmed him.

"Do not fear, little one. We won't let the dark lord harm a member of our pack. We won't abandon you." Fenrir whispered reassurances into the boy's ear.

Harry who had heard the words, let another sob rack his body. Tears of happiness fell down his face and he clung to his alpha, burying his head in the hard chest. The drumming of Fenrir's heart thudded through Harry's head; he could hear the tempo increase as they stayed in the close embrace. The beat enchanted Harry as he listened to the sound of life, slowly he was lulled to sleep by the repetitive sound.

Fenrir looked down at the sleeping boy. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He shifted slightly, trying to get rid of the erection that had developed in the close contact. How could a runt have such an affect on him? Fenrir couldn't help but worry as doubts flittered through his mind, asking him if he made the right decision in keeping Harry Potter; but looking back down at the pale, innocent face, he answered himself: yes, this was fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**J.K. Rowling's characters**

**Right, well some of you may have noticed I just changed the title of my story and summary. To clear things up, I just decided that the story is too long and wanted to separate it into a sequel. Same story and plan, so…er, yeah.**

**Oh and Thank you for reviews. :)**

**----**

Harry walked out into the morning sunlight now his human form was free of the moon. He looked down on the members of the pack who had already exited the cave. Many turned and smiled up at him whilst Harry beamed back, delighted at the acknowledgement they gave him.

After the discovery of Harry Potter being a member of the pack, everyone had been on edge, all fearing for their lives. Then Fenrir and the Ruddick's came and reminded what the pack owed Harry: their Alpha's life, and people started accepting. It wasn't just Harry's bravery that allowed him to join them, many members simply found the boy polite and were drawn to his kind character. Those who were less inclined to give a "good morning" merely nodded, being tolerant of Harry for his fighting abilities, believing him to be an asset to the pack so that when the time came, he would be able to defend them.

Some members, especially those from magical backgrounds, had taken pride in having Harry Potter in their pack. Those with access to the outside, brought back daily prophet articles, all mentioning Harry's disappearance. It turns out that was at least one mention of Harry every week, even after half a year; whether it be people stating they had seen him recently or if it was an interview from a friend.

When Harry had seen the interviews from Remus, Hermione, Ron and many others, he couldn't help the jump in his heart of the guilt and longing at having left them and wish to be returned to them. But Harry had a family here and the wizarding world would no longer accept him if they knew what he had become and it was doubtful Remus would accept being in such close proximity with his hated sire, Fenrir. Harry stayed with his family and pack and they were glad of his choice.

In fact, the only member of the pack to voice his hatred for Harry out loud, was his older brother, Muller. Although it was a member of his own family was rejecting Harry, he felt no remorse for it whatsoever. Muller did not have a pleasant personality in Harry's opinion and the further he stayed away from the man, the better. Muller was prone to disappear whenever Harry was nearby and had even gone missing from the family days at a time; so far Muller had been missing for five days- a record- and still had yet to return. No one questioned the absence of the Beta, Fenrir had not asked for him and so there was no problem in his disappearances, every wolf needed time alone, and he always made sure to return for the full moon.

Harry stretched, his arms reaching up above his head, grasping the air and pulling on his muscles. The wind brushed through his hair and carried his scent down the small hill. Antoine snapped up as Harry's scent caught his nose. His eyes narrowed and questions jumped through the man's head, before reaching a conclusion.

"Harry! Come down here, will you lad?" The old man shouted up.

Harry looked down at Antoine, wondering what today's lecture will be. The elderly man reminded Harry a lot like Hagrid. He held the same deep gruff voice as the giant, but spoke in a more grandfatherly tone. The man was prone to give lectures to Harry about werewolf traditions and the history of their existence. However loyal Harry was to Hagrid, he could not help but compare the two's teaching methods and favour Antoine's.

Harry practically skipped down the hill, unable to hold himself up along the steep drop. He came to an abrupt, stumbling halt in front of Antoine, before gracefully lowering himself on the ground, settling down in the grass surrounding him. Antoine couldn't help but wonder about Harry's sudden change in movement, which made the boy seem like two different people; one being a lively bounding teenager, the other, being someone who moved with grace, gained from experience.

"Ah kid." Antoine slapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Seems like yesterday you came to us. How longs it been?"

"Erm… about nine full moons. I don't quite get you when you say it seems like yesterday, I'd say it feels like years."

"Yeah, well time flies by for the old, you'll lose it if you're not careful…"

"…Right."

An awkward silence hung over the pair as they stared out across the field. Harry had been expecting a lesson but only received strange, cliché comments. No need to say he was confused by the sudden change in his friend.

"Nine full moons huh? Almost a year. Say, how old were you when you came to us?"

Harry blinked. "Sixteen, I still am sixteen."

"Sixteen, must be coming up to your birthday."

"Yes actually. I suppose it's this month, I hadn't really noticed. It's the seventh moon of the new year."

"Really now? Well, that is interesting. Why don't you just wait here for a second." And with that, Antoine hobbled off, with more speed then Harry could have expected from someone of his age. Not a moment too soon, Antoine came back with Sara and Agrost, both with confused looks on their faces.

Once the four had sat down together, Antoine turned to Sara.

"He's turning seventeen and soon. His scent has matured and he'll coming of age."

Agrost looked at Harry, a frown on his face. He leaned forward and sniffed along Harry's neck. Harry, now use to this kind of action as it was common nature for wolves, relaxed and waited for his brother to finish before asking what was going on.

Agrost leaned back and nodded to his mother, her face mimicking the two men's: worry.

"This may make things a bit more complicated." Sara said, worry lines covered her face as she looked at Harry. Her face suddenly brightened and her tone was filled with motherly affections. "Well, I think it's time for another lesson."

"Aww. My little brother's all grown up." Agrost doted whilst pinching Harry's cheeks.

Irritated at being belittled, Harry jumped at his brother and started play fighting. Their screams and laughter made members of the pack turn and look at the two, before they shook their heads with small grins on their faces.

"Boys!" Sara shouted, her voice still holding signs of amusement. The two quickly sat back down and grinned back at their mother with entirely innocent looks on their faces. "Agrost, Antoine, I'll leave it to you to teach Harry what he needs to know." Sara stood to leave before turning back and fixing Agrost with a stern look. "And no messing around."

Harry watched his mother disappear with a confused frown. "What's going on?"

"Well, Harry, my boy. There's a time when a werewolf will come of a certain age and he will reach maturity. This time is on his seventeenth birthday, which you would have guessed by now is coming up soon." Antoine said, his eyes fixed on Harry.

"So basically, I'm an adult?"

"Yes. An adult is exactly the right word, however there are some trials and responsibilities when it comes to those who reach adulthood."

Agrost interrupted. "First you'll have to prove yourself to the pack. All you have to do is fight one of the warriors during the full moon. You don't necessarily have to defeat him, just prove you can defend yourself. But we all already know you can do that so it's just a matter of noting it down in the books- figuratively speaking."

"And if you pass the test with flying colours, you'll be trained to be one of the warriors." said Antoine.

"Ok." Harry replied, his voice filled with glee at the prospect of reaching maturity. "What are the responsibilities?"

"Well, you'll have to find a place in the pack, whether it be as a warrior, a hunter, a nurturer- but those are mostly women- or a scout. That will be decided a week after the trial once you've had secondary trials at all of the tasks. Then there's the responsibility of finding a mate."

Harry gulped, his eyes were wide as he stared at Agrost.

"Not everyone does find a mate, but you will always be searching for one. Generally they are someone from the pack who you are simple attracted to. However, you can usually find a mate by their scent, the scent will be something that entrances you and makes you feel… feel…Incredible for lack of a better word. Or so I'm told." Agrost told Harry with a wistful voice and a frown on his face.

Antoine nodded. "It isn't easy to describe having a mate with the right scent, you're basically just perfect for each other. You'll seem like a normal couple but you'll have a connection which is a whole level higher. It's very rare to find a mate with a perfect scent."

"Sounds good." Harry said, wanting to put in some input.

Agrost barked out a laugh and whacked Harry on the back. "Yeah kid, sounds good."

Harry just grinned back at the two other men.

* * *

Fenrir writhed around on his fur rug at the back of the cave. Something was not right. The wind howled outside, whispering to the creatures of the night. It picked up and carried smells down to the back where Fenrir lay. The alpha snapped up. What was that smell? Something so calming that travelled through his nose and straight up to his head. He breathed deeply, feeling his muscles relax and his eyes dilate.

It was the middle of the night, and the pack lay asleep in their cave, except for those on guard duty. Carefully, the man stood, breathing in again; the scent was stronger down the cave. Fenrir slowly picked his way through the pack, breathing in like a drowning man as the sharp smell grew stronger. Eventually, the smell reached it's peak, almost making him collapse where he was. Waking up from his trance-like state, Fenrir looked around. He noticed he was in the Ruddick's corner of the cave. With Harry Potter right next to him.

Fenrir stared down at the-boy-who-lived in wonder. The boy was lying on his back, one arm on his stomach, the other next to his head. Harry's head was turned away from Fenrir leaving his pale, unmarked neck open. A momentary loss of control led Fenrir to kneel down in front of the boy. His wolf was pushing forward, begging Fenrir to bite the clean neck and mark it as his own. Instead, Fenrir merely settled for taking a deep breath along Harry's pulse as it beat out the boy's aroma.

Harry stirred as tickling long silver hairs, scraped across his cheek. Fenrir paused, weary of the boy's reaction if he woke up to find him standing over him. Instead Harry arched his back in a stretch, leading Fenrir's eyes to the delicious curve it created, before he brought up his knees and rolled his head to the other side.

With Harry's face, now facing Fenrir, he could see every detail of it. The smooth pale cheeks, flowed straight down into a slightly curved jaw, giving a somewhat feminine look. Long, black eyelashes enhanced the pale skin it was pressed against and drew curtains over what Fenrir knew to be sparkling, emerald green eyes. The boy had become more muscled since his arrive in the pack, but his growth had been stunted by years of hunger, leaving him only reaching up to Fenrir's collarbone.

The skin was flawless, save for the few smudges of mud, which had yet to be washed off. Harry's chest was out for show as he only wore a pair of light trousers to sleep in. His pert nipples stood out in the cold, the rosy red attracted even more attention as they contrasted with the white skin beneath them.

Fenrir sat, staring at the boy as he slept. He knew that Harry Potter was his mate. He knew that Harry Potter had just become of age as a wolf. He knew that Harry Potter was his. What Fenrir didn't know and was most afraid of, was how the boy would take it when he awoke.

Fenrir got up and moved to the back of the cave. His wolf tried to claw his way back to the boy, begging to stay with its mate, instead, Fenrir merely walked on, ignoring his souls cries. Although it hurt to leave his new found mate without marking him as his own, he knew that if he stayed there, he'll do something he'll regret. The boy wasn't ready to be tied down, especially not to Fenrir Greyback. He would wait until the morning to see if Harry would go to him when he recognised the scent of a mate himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**J.K. Rowling's character.**

**Thank you for reviews. Keep em' coming. (please)**

----

Harry woke up late into the morning. The cave was empty and it seemed they had chosen to leave him in peace. He immediately felt a difference in his wolf; it felt stronger and more in sync with him. He frowned at the strange awakening before getting up with a stretch. A distinct hunger swept over him and he licked his lips in the anticipation of food. In no time at all he was at the bottom of the hill in a field with the rest of his pack.

Not a word was spoken as a plate large enough to feed five men was set in front of him and yet Harry still managed to devour it all. The pack watched in silence as the newly full-grown wolf devoured twice his body mass in raw meat. Just as Harry was licking the plate clean a cough interrupted the strange silence. Harry looked up into the face of Antoine.

"Harry, it seems you became seventeen last night and are now officially an adult."

Harry raised his eyebrows. This was cool…so what's changed?

"How can you tell?"

"The pack woke up last night and we could instantly smell the change in you. You ate more food and slept for longer because of your wolf's slight change in speed and strength along with your magic becoming completely free and more powerful then ever."

Harry grinned. He was now an adult and stronger then ever. The thought of the following trials he would now have to endure worried him slightly. Antoine started again.

"Harry, it seems there is a complication in the nature of your wolf."

"Complication?"

"Yes, it's not uncommon, so don't be weary of it. Your wolf has a certain gene in it, which means you can only mate with one sex rather then a male or a female."

Harry blinked in confusion. "So my mate's going to definitely be female."

"Ah, no. That's where we meet the complication. You're mate is definitely going to be…um, well, male."

"…oh."

There was a rumbling laughter around the crowd that surrounded Harry and he looked up into a series of _male_ faces. Harry's face instantly burned bright red at the lecherous leers they were giving him and he quickly looked down. Noticing Harry's discomfort Antoine stood.

"Alright, get out you boys. This isn't your business so stop trying to jump the poor thing." Antoine quickly shooed them away until just Sara and Agrost were left. Antoine turned back to Harry.

"Harry, you are a submissive male and as such you have an instant attraction to any male wolves in the pack and most likely wizards too."

"Wait, so, they're all trying to be my…mate?" Harry croaked out and Sara quickly grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze for support.

"Er…yes. But you can stop it."

"How?"

"By settling down with a mate and bonding."

"Oh." Harry looked down crestfallen, this will be difficult.

"There's one last thing. Most submissives have a true mate, so there is a likelihood that your true mate is somewhere around. You will be instantly drawn to him by his scent, so if you're lucky you can find him quickly."

"What if I don't have a true mate? How can you tell?"

"It's difficult. If you can't find your true mate you generally settle down with someone else, it's a risk we have to take."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"I think I'll go for a walk."

"Ah, Harry. I wouldn't advise that. Someone may…be um, attracted to you."

Harry stared horrified at the thought that someone from his pack might rape him.

"I'll go with him." Agrost stepped up and moved to Harry. Harry tensed at the other male.

"Harry, you're my brother so don't worry, I'm not going to jump you. Anyway I already know my mate's going to be a woman."

"Oh…Ok then." The two set off down into the forest with Agrost growling at any males who tried to follow.

They walked down the straight path for thirty minutes, a word never passing between the two. When Harry stopped mid step Agrost stopped to see what was the matter. Harry stood, stone still, staring through the bushes on the right.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Agrost was ignored as Harry took a step towards the bushes and pulled a branch out of the way.

"Harry-"

"Shh." Agrost quickly shut up and tiptoed over to where his brother was staring. Looking through the bushes he saw…nothing. Looking at his brother he saw the boy staring intently through the bushes to the other side where a small gap in the trees stood. Tall grass covered what ever was there and Agrost sniffed, looking for the scent of an animal. Instead, there was nothing. Agrost jumped when Harry gasped, eyes wide at a corner of the clearing before the boy jumped back a few paces and fell over.

"Harry, what the hell-" The boy jumped up again and covered his brother mouth.

"Be quiet. Can we go back now?" Agrost nodded slightly and Harry quickly turned setting off at a fast pace.

* * *

"_Oh, God. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Bloody Hell. Oh, No." _Harry's inner mind repeated itself over and over as he rushed through the trees. He had smelt the scent that everyone was so enthusiastic about; the one that told him who his mate was. The thought of having a bound mate scared him. It didn't sound like real love, merely an arranged marriage but from the stories he had heard and the mates around him, he knew it was a stupid fear. Anyway, a bound mate would protect him from the other males in the pack. Harry stopped to catch his breath and wait for his brother to catch up.

He had gone for a walk to let his mind go over the fact he was destined for a guy and to be a submissive at that. Harry had not really thought about his sexuality. He couldn't deny there was even more fear from the realisation he was stuck being gay and being the woman in the relationship. NO! He couldn't think like that. There was no way Harry was just going to let some guy take control of him and have his way.

When Harry recognised the scent he just had to see who it was coming from. He had stared through the bushes, looking for his mate and scanning the area. He couldn't see anything at first, the grass being too long but he followed the smell and found where his mate was hiding. The man was crouched low in the grass, eyes through the forest as they searched for prey; clearly in the middle of hunting. Harry looked at the eyes of his mate. Silver eyes. They were narrowed as they searched the woods and matching silver hair ran down his back. Harry knew who his mate was and all he could think about was why is life was so bloody complicated.

He fell back in shock. The idea of Fenrir Greyback and Harry Potter, a match made in heaven, made Harry laugh. The alpha would never accept him. Even if the man wasn't handing him over to Voldemort it didn't mean that the alpha would take Harry as his mate; that would give him high ranking. The man might not even be gay! Oh, no wait he had to be. Mates were recognised on both sides so Fenrir should already be able to sense his mate; but then how come he hadn't already come to Harry? Unless of course Fenrir really didn't want to mate with the boy-who-lived. Harry felt sick at the thought and his heart clenched in pain. He ran again. This time ignoring Agrost's cries to wait and left his brother behind. Harry ran far into the forest, not sure where he was going or when he was going to stop. He just had to get away.

* * *

Fenrir had gotten out of the cave as quickly as he could in the morning. He had gotten barely any sleep, constantly aware that his mate was further down the cave and his mind filled with doubts as to whether his mate would accept him. He decided to take his mind off things by hunting. Within two hours Fenrir had already killed enough meat for the pack to last three days. He lay still and low in the bushes as he watched a doe far off in the woods. That was when he smelt it. He tensed, withholding himself from searching for his mate. He knew the boy was nearby but he didn't know where. He heard a light gasp from his left and resisted the urge to look, to see if his mate- Harry- would come to him now that the boy knew who his mate was. There were voices but he could barely make them out; his mate was clearly not alone. Then there was the sound of footsteps running from the area. Fenrir felt his heart sink as he realised Harry was running away from him. When the sounds had finally died out Fenrir wasted no time taking his anger out on the doe, tearing it's neck out and ripping her flesh.

Fenrir arrived back at camp carrying several carcasses behind him, tied together with rope. He looked around the clearing and noticed the disarray of his pack.

"Antoine, what's happened?" He asked the elderly wolf nearby.

"My Alpha. Young Harry reached his maturity last night. We told him this morning that he was a submissive but I don't think he took it too well. He and Agrost left for a walk earlier but the boy ran off. When Agrost came back alone many males of the pack noticed and left to claim Harry as their own."

Fenrir dropped the dead animals in a heap on the floor. He glanced around the pack to see that indeed most of the males weren't there and then he took off. He was panicking, his wolf howling, his heart thudding. If someone else were to…He didn't even want to think about it. Harry was his mate. Even if the boy didn't accept him, Fenrir could think of no one else that could take their place next to the Alpha. Harry was strong, able to fight and magically powerful. His character was full of determination and leadership. Harry would easily be able to fill the role of alpha when Fnerir wasn;t there. He would make a great leader to the pack.

Fenrir pushed forward with his won determination to not lose his mate. In no time at all he had found the scent of his mate and was already racing through the trees.

He stopped abruptly at the sight of the boy curled up in a tree. He would have missed him if the scent hadn't been so strong. Harry was on one of the highest branched, his back leaning against the trunk and his feet dangling on ever side of the branch. His eyes were closed and expression blank. Fenrir crept over to his sleeping mate, hoping not to startle him or else he fall out of the tree.

Fenrir hadn't made it one step before Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Fenrir. Not asleep then. They looked at each other for a while, not really sure of what to say. Fenrir decided to confront the problem and began climbing tree so he was on the branch next to Harry. Harry's eyes never left the alpha, entranced by the strong leaps and the climb that Fenrir did as he ascended up the tree. Soon he had a clear view of the silver eyes.

"You are my mate."

"Yes…I know." Harry hesitantly said, never leaving Fenrir's eyes.

"You- You…don't accept me." Harry flinched at the angry look in his alpha's eyes. There was a creak as Fenrir pulled the bark off the branch he was sitting on, the man's fist ready to snap the branch in anger as he clenched the bark. Harry thought about what the alpha had just said; he frowned, that was wrong.

"No, you didn't accept me." Harry said accusingly.

"Look, pup, you're the one who ran. When you found me in the forest _you _ran away!" Fenrir's voice had started to rise and the man had his teeth clenched in anger. In retaliation Harry's own anger rose.

"No, you're the one who didn't come to me. You just- just left in the morning even though you knew you were my mate and didn't say a word. You should have been there when they told me what had happened. You should have been there instead of leaving me to all those lecherous men of the pack!"

Fenrir shut his mouth. Wait, what? Oh…so the pup thought Fenrir had abandoned him. It was funny how they could get mixed up so easily. This boy, Harry, his mate, would no doubt be very different from any relationships the alpha had been in previously. Fenrir had almost given up hope on finding a mate and had searched for others, but none were right. Why was mating so difficult? He grinned at Harry.

"So you accept me then?" Fenrir asked suddenly acting like a five year-old, which looked…odd on the fully grown alpha.

"YES! Of course I do you prat." Harry covered his mouth as the word spilled out and looked in fear at his alpha. Insults weren't tolerated.

Fenrir softly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it away. "I'm not going to hurt you Harry. You're my mate and you stand equally to me now." Harry smiled and leaned over giving a peck on Fenrir's cheek. He then dropped straight down from where he was on the tree, causing Fenrir to gasp as his mate fell and try and grab him.

Harry looked up at the alpha who was now struggling to hold on to the branches as he too nearly followed Harry to the floor. Harry smirked at the sight of the unbalanced alpha. "We should get back to the pack. There probably wondering where I am."

Fenrir recovered from his heart stopping and smiled, something rare to be found on his face. He followed Harry out of the forest after leaping down.


	12. Chapter 12

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Pleaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee forgive me. This has taken me so long to update. SOOOOOORRRRYY. **

**Thank you for reviews by the way.**

**----**

Heads turned immediately as Harry and Fenrir both entered the pack's clearing. Harry was leading the way and no one ever stood in front of the Alpha. Both Sara and Agrost quickly hurried over, checking Harry for any injuries or withdrawal.

Then they noticed the alpha. Agrost couldn't help but let a growl escape his lips as he thought of what the alpha coming back with his little brother could mean. Had the man touched Harry? Acting on his wolf instinct to protect his family he pushed Harry behind him and took on a defensive stance in front of Fenrir. The man replied by copying the act, his eyes fixed on Harry behind the other wolf.

Agrost vaguely felt a tugging on his arms as Sara and Harry both tried to pull him back. There was no way Agrost would be able to fight the alpha. And then Agrost lunged. There was a roar as other pack members ran to the scene to defend their alpha and Sara was pushed back from the fight. Then they all gave a shocked cry.

Both Agrost and Fenrir found themselves thrown back away from each other and landing on the ground. The other pack members halted in surprise. Agrost and Fenrir quickly tried to stand up and gain their bearings, that was until roots from the ground struck out and wrapped around their torso's, holding them down.

"Stop it you two!" Harry cried, stepping in between them. "Will you calm down before you decide to suffocate us with the testosterone levels." A few onlookers giggled at the shade of red the two men suddenly flushed to.

"Agrost." Harry turned on his brother, finger pointing. "You do not attack your alpha. I get that you were trying to protect your family but at least listen before you make quick judgements."

"Fenrir." Harry rounded on his mate. He walked over to the man, swaying his hips as he did so before he was looming over him. In a rather sudden show of confidence and defiance, Harry lifted his leg and struck it on the man's chest, pushing him back on the ground. The other pack members immediately froze, fearing what their alpha might do.

Harry leaned down, kneeling slightly with his foot still on Fenrir's chest.

"Please." He whispered in the man's ear, his breath tickling it slightly, making Fenrir shiver. "Do not hurt my brother, it was just a misunderstanding."

Fenrir did not reply to Harry's pleas for a while, still taking in the information that Harry was the one who threw him back with magic and now…now Harry was practically on top of him and that overwhelming scent was filling his nostrils.

After Fenrir didn't answer for a while, Harry began to become desperate. Harry sucked on his lip before leaning even closer, placing his hand suggestively on Fenrir's thigh and drawing his alpha's face round to meet their eyes. He licked his lips, Fenrir following the move with his eyes, making his cock pulse slightly.

"I'll repay you anyway you wish." Harry huskily whispered, eyes filled with lust.

Fenrir's silver eyes snapped up to the green ones in surprise. He stopped breathing, trying to hold back his building erection for fear of it being spotted by the pack. All he could do was nod in reply, causing Harry to give back a broad grin and push off from Fenrir, releasing both Fenrir's and Agrost's binds.

They stood, looking at each other awkwardly. Agrost acted first, bowing deeply before Fenrir.

"I am sorry my alpha. I acted without thought and shouldn't have attacked you."

"It is understandable, you are forgiven." Fenrir said, eyeing his soon to be brother in law.

----

Harry breathed deeply as he eyed the wolf in front of him. He was almost twice Harry's size and his muscles rippled with every step as he circled Harry. Harry growled low, eyeing as the warrior twitched.

There was a quiet sound of scraping as the wolf's claws moved the dirt beneath and he lunged at Harry. Harry merely ducked low, putting weight on his back legs and pushing off straight into the belly of the other wolf. Harry's jaws clamped over the wolf's belly, digging into the hard flesh. He jumped out of the way just in time as the other male rolled over.

The wolf quickly turned, snapping at Harry who defended himself with his claws out. He scratched down the other wolf's face, drips of red following the angry marks. Harry couldn't with hold a yelp as a jaw clamped over his front leg, dragging him over the ground as he lost balance. Harry struggled back as the wolf dragged him closer to his opponent. Harry dug his claws into the other's shoulders and wrenched hard, pulling skin back. The wolf howled, releasing Harry's leg who quickly wriggled back, limping slightly as he recovered.

Green eyes met yellow as they compared each other. Harry wasn't the one losing. A tongue snuck out of Harry's jaw, licking the blood that was on his face, relishing in the taste. He narrowed his eyes and leapt again, aiming for the wolf. He stopped half way, quickly switching paths and using all his speed to attack the wolf from the side rather then the front as his opponent had thought. He pushed the wolf, only causing the pack of muscle to wobble slightly, but it gave enough time for Harry to fasten his teeth and claws in his opponent's side to drag down the skin and inflict more wounds. The wolf cried, losing balance completely and falling to the side. Harry quickly released the wolf's side and went for the neck instead, opening his jaw and placing it directly over the target. He stopped, just before he met the skin.

Howls erupted from the surroundings and Harry released his opponent, bowing in respect. He turned back to his family and alpha- his mate. Fenrir wasted no time trotting over, licking Harry's wounds. Embarrassed, Harry pushed the man away, who reluctantly slinked off. Agrost and Sara quickly surrounded Harry, applauding the boy for his achievement. Other wolves bowed in respect to the boy who defeated a warrior in his first trial. To say it was an accomplishment was an understatement. Only Fenrir had ever managed that and that was when he defeated the previous alpha.

Harry quickly became tired from his wounds, which were still healing despite the wolven ability to recover faster. He trotted into the cave where Fenrir was already waiting for him. The cuddled close, relishing in the warmth of the other. In private, Fenrir was able to lick his mate's wounds with out complaint. They fell asleep peacefully.

-------

Peaceful may have been how Harry was when he lost consciousness but, it was not how he felt when he awoke. The sounds of growling and shouting came from outside the cave as an argument went on; most likely what woke Harry up.

Harry turned on his side, feeling put out at the lack of Fenrir on the fur rug, leaving a cold empty space besides Harry. _It was probably for the better_. Harry thought as he remembered his promise to Fenrir in return for not punishing Agrost. Harry wasn't ready for anything sexual with the man and was scared of how long he had before Fenrir decided to cash in the promise.

He stretched and yawned, trying to get some motivation to get up. He had just passed his trial with flying colours, proving his place in the pack as well as Fenrir's mate through his strength. His wounds were all he healed and he was back to full health, ready to work. But Harry may just stay snuggled in the warmth of to bed a bit longer.

Eventually Harry did get up, following the sounds of raised voices which were still yelling.

"I don't care where he is. Find him and bring him back No one misses a full moon unless they intend to leave the pack."

Harry shivered at the raw anger that was portrayed in Fenrir's voice. Perhaps he should just go back to bed. Harry looked out to see Fenrir pacing in front of a few of the warriors as well as Agrost and Sara, all of who were looking very worried. Sara spotted Harry first.

"Harry. How are you feeling? Wounds all healed?" She asked rushing forward to her son.

"I'm fine Sara, thank you." He said, embracing the woman in a good morning. "What's going on?" He whispered in her ear.

"Muller didn't return last night. As beta he has no excuse for not being with the pack during full moon."

Harry slowly let go of Sara, looking into her eyes which were clearly full of worry.

"I'll be here." Harry offered as support, knowing Sara may well lose yet another son. She smiled down at Harry, before turning back to the meeting.

"Harry, go find Antoine. He'll find someone to supply you with a job." Fenrir growled, not even looking at Harry.

Harry turned away, hurt for a second that his mate would dismiss him so quickly. Making a decision, Harry took several strides over to the alpha, embracing the man in a short hug before leaving again without a word.

Fenrir froze as his mate hugged him, but relaxed almost instantly in to the comfort and calming scent. It was over too quickly but was enough to keep Fenrir going about his duties, knowing Harry was there for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews.**

* * *

The pack was restless. Their beta still had yet to return and Fenrir was angrier then ever. Harry spent as much time as he could either comforting Fenrir or avoiding the man, constantly caught between wanting to calm his mate and fearing his alpha's wrath (and lust). They still hadn't mated, which was dangerous at such a late stage. Although it was unlikely for any wolf to stand up to their alpha for the right to mate with Harry, especially since they were destined, however it was still a possibility.

Harry couldn't go anywhere by himself as his scent refused to dull, bringing in more males. Some members of the pack were worried that wolves from outside the pack may come in search of the submissive and were gently encouraging the pair to just mate already leading to a number of awkward and embarrassing moments for Harry.

Now Harry was enjoying his little time of solitude. He walked the forest, having left Sara, who had been walking with him, a few miles back. Sara had decided she would give Harry a break and watch the forest in case another wolf entered after Harry. He was worried about Sara and Harry was squirming with guilt as he realised the woman had now lost two sons because of him. He owed her so much: his life, his family, his place in the pack. The woman was truly great, something Harry was sure he could never live up to.

Harry sighed and let himself fall backwards, arms open and embracing the ground. He stared up into the sky that wriggled its way through trees and branches. Clear blue mixed in with vibrant green, the wind blurring the colours together. Harry smiled at the pure art that made up nature. It was beautiful and so calm. There was no…_effort_ or need for anything else. Here everything was relaxed in its surroundings and natural splendour.

Harry sighed and rolled over, his arms tucking underneath his head as he stared into the grass that surrounded him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and started to drift of to sleep.

Harry was on the verge of achieving his goal when the sound of the cracks from apparition filled the air. A growl alerted Harry of another wolf nearby. He sat up straight but couldn't get to his feet fast enough as several stunners struck him in the chest, knocking him unwillingly into darkness.

* * *

Fenrir roared in fury as he lost all sense of his mate. No matter where Harry was in the forest, Fenrir could always smell his scent, but now it had completely disappeared. Fenrir had gotten so use to the scent that the moment Harry was gone he knew something was up. The pack was now staring at Fenrir with worried faces at the seemingly random outburst.

"Where's Harry?" he growled at the nearest wolf, who happened to be Agrost who had been taking over for his brother's duties.

"He went for a walk with Sara." Agrost spoke cautiously, in case the alpha may decided to take his anger out on something…or someone.

Fenrir never said anything but simply ran off in the direction Agrost had pointed, a number of warrior wolves following the distraught alpha. Fenrir pounded through the wood with an increasing need to reach his destination. He quickly stopped at the sight of a fallen body not too far away. The warriors approached an unconscious Sara before Agrost pushed through and woke his mother up himself.

Sara jumped straight up, looking around with wide eyes and trembling.

"Mother, what happened?" Agrost asked, clutching at her shoulders.

"I- I don't know. I had left Harry to give him some time by himself. I was watching the area. Then I saw…Agrost, I could have sworn I saw Muller and then everything just…went black."

Sara was seriously shaking and tears were starting to trickle down her eyes. Agrost embraced his mother in a tight hug, hoping to calm the distraught woman.

"What way did Harry go?" Fenrir asked, his eyes cold.

Sara merely glanced in the direction. The wolves started up again. Fenrir followed his mate's fading scent through the woods, pausing to check the direction. Soon enough he found the area where Harry had vanished. Marks from where he lay marred the ground and Fenrir kneeled before the space. The other men searched the area, taking in the scent of other wizards, dark magic and their previous beta.

"My alpha." One of the warriors approached his grieving leader. "Muller has betrayed us. Your mate was taken by dark wizards."

"Death eaters." Fenrir growled. This was the price he paid for betraying the dark lord. Fenrir knew that he would have to fight Voldemort sooner or later with Harry as a mate, but he didn't expect it so soon, nor that the fight would start at the betrayal of his beta.

"David!" He cried out, calling to their tracker. "Did Muller go with a side-along apparition?"

"No, I believe all the death eaters took Harry together and Muller was left to make his own way. His scent carries on North-East."

Fenrir nodded and stood. "Conor. I want three more of our strongest warriors packed and ready to go. Replace our loss of defences in the pack with anyone else who could have been a warrior. Conor, I'm leaving you in command of the pack for now. You may have to move it. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Conor nodded before he took off running to back towards the pack, hoping to gather more warriors needed. Agrost turned to face his mother.

"Mother, you need to go back to the pack." He whispered, clutching her shoulder in support. Sara opened her mouth to argue but Agrost gave her a stern look. "No, you will be no use to us here. Go back and take good care of what we have left."

Sara hesitantly nodded before reaching up and hugging her son in a tight embrace. "Be careful and bring Harry back." She whispered before turning back and walking to the pack.

Soon three warriors came back through the trees, carrying a few supplies for the group. "David, I want you to lead us along Muller's scent. We don't stop for anything." Fenrir announced and the group quickly set off, spears raised and ready for battle.

* * *

Harry awoke to his limbs being tugged by the ropes which bound him. It wasn't harsh, just uncomfortable. Well, that was only until his captors noticed he was awake and tugged harder. Harry cried out as the ropes were jerked and he felt his arm tear slightly, most likely a muscle.

Pain continued to tug at Harry's mind in different forms, Harry never seeing those who inflicted it. He rarely cried out, holding his breath and chewing his tongue till it was bleeding. Harry didn't want to give his torturers the pleasure of hearing him scream. Pride came at a cost through and Harry felt sure he would not be able to eat without suffering more pain.

The pain stopped and instead silence tortured him. The unwavering sound of nothingness deafened Harry's ears until he started to fear that he had gone death, but being unable to see anything he was unsure. Panicking, Harry tried to focus on something, anything in the room. He eventually found the sound of his own ragged breathing that went with the rise and fall of his chest. The ability to hear however, did nothing but implant more fear into Harry as he heard gurgling and rasping escaping himself, most likely cause by blood in the lungs or throat. No doubt it would cause more problems later for his health.

It was after countless breaths that another sound entered the room. First the creaking of a door opening, metal scraping along a concrete floor. Next was the harsh footfalls of hard boots crashing down on the floor; each step vibrating through Harry's ear drums and body. Finally, the hissing sound of what Harry most dreaded, came to greet him.

"Ah, Harry, I see you've already managed to find yourself in trouble again." The voice taunted and Harry shivered, the movement wracking through his bones.


	14. Chapter 14

J.K. Rowling's characters!

Sorry this has taken so long! Will try to update the rest. Feel really guilty.

* * *

"Crucio"

Harry's screams echoed in his head, shaking his skull like bolts in a tin can.

Voldemort smacked his lip. "Delicious" he hissed once Harry had stopped screaming.

"You're sick" Harry spat out in a croaky gasp. Before he knew it, Harry was slammed against the back wall, held up by his throat. The piercing cold, from the metal wall, gritted against his spine.

"Yes Harry, and you're about to find out just how…_sick_ I am."

Harry was thrown to the floor and his shoulder cracked from the force. Here the Chosen One lay, simply waiting to die as pain wracked his body and moans dribbled from his lips. He knew he should think of a way to kill Voldemort, but from where Harry lay, there was no chance. Dealing with the pain was his main focus, _not_ thinking of ways to defeat the world's greatest evil.

"I think we're going to need an audience for the demise of Harry Potter."

* * *

Fenrir breathed heavily. The team had been running from the afternoon till night and were exhausted, but there was not time to stop, Harry's life was at stake, the rest of the pack was at stake. If Voldemort won…if Voldemort…if he _got_ to Harry, then Fenrir and the whole pack would be next. Voldemort knew that Fenrir had betrayed him and that meant it was now or never. The war had to be over tomorrow.

"Fenrir, Muller has moved further toward the East. We're only two hours behind him now" One of the members murmured.

Fenrir looked up at his team, who were beginning to catch their breaths back. "You have 5 minutes to rest. Drink and eat well. We're going to need to be prepared." He yelled at the men. They nodded in agreement and shared out the meat that was available. They too knew what was at stake and were willing to push themselves to the limit. This was their pack. All their lives had improved from their change. Yes, they were unsettled by the betrayal of their beta but they knew their alpha was hurting just as much and more without his mate. They must stay strong and show no weakness, for Fenrir and Agrost who had lost both his brothers.

* * *

Laughter. The hall was filled with the rumbling snide laughter. His blood was splattered across the marble floor and the red seemed almost beautiful as it painted itself over the smooth white canvas. There was so much blood. In the other room, he hadn't been able to see anything it was so dark, but now…every gruesome detail, every pathway the blood ran rivers along, he could see. It was beautiful, so elegant.

In the back of his head he heard a scream. It wasn't his own, or someone in the room, it was a woman's. There was more blood but it was not splattered on marble floor, it was covering crisp brown leaves. Then a man shouted at him, swore at him. His blood covered a graffiti covered, red brick wall. Harry felt his finger twitch as they slashed over the man's throat. He roared. A roar from the back of his throat.

Death eaters stepped back as Harry Potter spasmed on the floor. Voldemort had lowered his wand to watch the show that was unexpectedly performed before him. He would laugh at the boy whose body's shook from pain, but the growling that was coming from him held Voldemort's words back. Full moon was awhile way so the boy could not be changing, for if he was a part of Fenrir's pack, there was no doubt he was a werewolf. But what was going on? Had the boy gone mad? Whatever it was, this feeling of not knowing unsettled the dark lord and he raised his wand to put the Chosen One out from his suffering.


End file.
